


Morning Call

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: All Taeyong, M/M, Multi, SuperM - Freeform, all容
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara
Summary: 货真价实的all容文学 请看清tag再进来朋友想看所以写了，写到我打算再也不写了……非常难写，也是第一次写这样的。设定理解起来比较复杂，（完全没有在映射现实）简单来说，容是受了祝福的存在，继承了先祖的祝福，是可以怀孕的男性。一群人被关起来，谁只要能够成为容实质上的丈夫，就可以得到王位继承权，可是不知道为什么最后演变成谁都不肯放弃的局面。容作为长子，原本应该是可以成为正统的王位继承人，最后因为自己特殊的命运被作为争夺的对象。他对于被家族置于这种命运充满恨意，可是最后却不得不依赖他们。当普通爽文看就好了2333相对来说虽然是簧文但是结尾是我想要追求的感觉。只是赠朋友而已，没有什么个人的偏好立场。希望不要太较真。以上！话有点多，见笑了。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Everyone, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Morning Call

**Author's Note:**

> 货真价实的all容文学 请看清tag再进来  
> 朋友想看所以写了，写到我打算再也不写了……  
> 非常难写，也是第一次写这样的。
> 
> 设定理解起来比较复杂，（完全没有在映射现实）简单来说，容是受了祝福的存在，继承了先祖的祝福，是可以怀孕的男性。
> 
> 一群人被关起来，谁只要能够成为容实质上的丈夫，就可以得到王位继承权，可是不知道为什么最后演变成谁都不肯放弃的局面。
> 
> 容作为长子，原本应该是可以成为正统的王位继承人，最后因为自己特殊的命运被作为争夺的对象。他对于被家族置于这种命运充满恨意，可是最后却不得不依赖他们。
> 
> 当普通爽文看就好了2333
> 
> 相对来说虽然是簧文但是结尾是我想要追求的感觉。只是赠朋友而已，没有什么个人的偏好立场。希望不要太较真。
> 
> 以上！话有点多，见笑了。

李泰容总是第一个叫李泰民起床。他翻身起来刷牙洗脸，用水把睡翘的头发压平一些，就偷偷去开门叫他。

给他们提供morning call的服务确实是自己自愿的……不过还是每天早上都非常不好意思。

其实泰民一般都醒得很早，甚至不用李泰容来叫他。只是他因为期待每天的叫醒服务，所以经常在清晨装睡。

李泰容摸到床边，小小声地叫“泰民哥哥”，没有听到回复，又从身旁掀开被子的一个角钻进去。被窝里面有哥哥的味道和体温，他走过来的时候只穿了一件单薄的睡衣，现在身上好像刚解冻一样。李泰容企图钻到泰民的怀里去，不过因为他正在“睡着”，泰容只能趴在他身上，靠近他耳朵喊他起来。

通常泰民会起得很快，然后好好玩弄他一会，毕竟他很快就会去下个人那里……除了今天。他有些生气昨天下午的事情。去了弟弟的房间一直玩到错过了饭点才出来。所以决定多逗逗他。

目前这个局面，他只是勉强接受——仅仅是为了给泰容提供更好的保护，同时也不想伤害他的心情。只是若是要凭声望说话的话……只是事已至此，自己并不想过于纠结。

他很喜欢泰容这样依赖他。即使是叫醒，也优先来他的房间。过于乖巧，也会让他在某些时候更想欺负他。

李泰容见他没有反应，只能委委屈屈爬下去，像平时一样用嘴来叫醒他。他松开泰民腰间的绑带，哥哥因为晨勃很有精神的东西打在他的脸上。

这里是哥哥的气味最浓的地方……泰容烧着脸，半阖着眼去服侍。他用舌头舔弄湿润的冠头，等到掌握了它的形状后，才慢慢含进嘴里。

他撩开垂落的头发，很认真地要把哥哥叫醒，所以用哥哥喜欢的方式给予刺激。

泰民闭着眼睛，从身下的反应可以感受到泰容努力的程度，只是还不够。

在封闭的被窝里为哥哥口交让他有些喘不过气来。他早就被调教成他们专属的性爱娃娃，最知道的就是怎么让人舒服，也可以在服侍人的时候得到巨大的快感。此刻，脑袋里想着的是昨天晚上哥哥们是怎么教训自己的，有点饥渴地蹭着被单。

他这样的动静让泰民想马上醒来摸摸他的头，吻吻他的嘴唇，然后给他想要的东西。不过他忍住了，他今天要让李泰容自己来拿。

偶尔这样坏心眼也不错。他知道边伯贤他们就喜欢这样做。自己偶尔也跟着他们一起欺负他。

李泰容是条好上钩的鱼。他很快就决心换一种方式来叫醒李泰民了；乖乖骑到他身上来自己动，一边凑到他耳边喊他的名字。

“还不起来……”李泰容咬住了泰民的耳垂，用小犬牙轻轻磨着，直到泰民再也无法对主动又体贴的弟弟视而不见，翻身过来把他压住。

“一大清早就这么想要吗，”他调侃泰容，伸手摸了他勃起的阴部，湿乎乎的一片。

“哥哥……”泰容摸着他的手肘，央求他快一些。他一大早便耗了好多的体力，此刻在泰民的身下软着身子，只有臀部被强制抬高起来，被哥哥深深插进来。

被子终于被掀开了。他来不及深吸一口新鲜的空气，就被撞击得哀叫连连。他察觉到李泰民今天有一些起床气，可能昨天真的惹他生气了吧……

“哥哥，泰民哥哥，” 他说，“轻一点，等会还要去，”

“今天不让你过去”李泰民拉过他的下巴吻他，这是今天的第一个吻。

泰容被拉着正对面坐在他身上，哥哥正专注地看着他。

“泰民哥，还在，生气吗” 他下意识地去拉哥哥的手，扣在一起。

“让他们多睡一会不好吗？平时都是特别会‘赖床’的人嘛。”

“可是，可是……”他们倒是不敢对泰民怎么样，但这几个人对他可都不是省油的灯。

“即使是对这么乖的容儿，我也是会生气和吃醋的哦。”李泰民好像要证明自己生气了一样，抬着泰容的臀部狠狠地顶了进来，把泰容插到了高潮。

“呜，呜，不要，”泰容低着声音恳求着，“哥哥，容儿错了，”他的神情像犯了错的小狗，泰民心软了，停下来紧紧拥住他，摸着他乱糟糟的后脑勺。

“好狡猾啊，我就知道一定在泰民这里，才会这个点还不过来。”

从门口传过来的声音是边伯贤的。李泰民转头看，他，李马克，还有李永钦都过来了。

李马克在旁边小声唤着“泰容哥”，泰容含着泪看了过来，那副刚被蹂躏过的样子，窒得他说不出话来。他的哥哥这个时候总是最迷人的，无奈又渴求，脸含情欲的神态，看得他们后来的三个人都无比动情。

李永钦凑过来，和平时的相处方式一样，抚摸着他的下巴安抚他。“累不累？”

“嗯”李泰容倦倦地说，高潮带走他不少的体力，他昨晚原来就有些睡眠不足，没想到今天起来又被这么折腾。

“那完事之后再好好去睡哦，”边伯贤也凑过来，坐在床沿，“今天可是会很——久，小容期不期待？”

李泰容吓得往泰民的怀里缩，“不要吓他了，”泰民亲他的鼻尖，“会轻轻来的，知道你累坏了。”

三个人心想，这个样子能让人轻轻来才怪。不过，李泰民的话确实让他放松不少。

被他们拥抱有一种安全感，被爱的感觉，被珍重的感觉，不需要承担责任的感觉；泰容其实并不讨厌。如果说代价是沉沦和堕落，但等待他的是甜蜜的陷阱，那或许也不坏。

泰民把李泰容交给李马克，自己下床去了洗簌间。

“让我休息一下，我困……”泰容很少对李马克表现出这么撒娇的姿态，几乎是床上限定。李马克碍于年下的身份，平时也多少都会听从哥哥的话，除了在这个时候，多半只是口头上答应对方。

真正抱了哥哥以后，怎么会停得下来呢。李马克把他放在床上，“睡一会也可以，我会慢慢来的。”

“骗人……嗯……！”话还没说完就被弟弟插进来了。李马克拉着他的腿，在他身体里面浅浅地抽动，过不了一会他的哥哥就会因为受不了求他进得更深一些。

李马克看上去是个老实人，实际上也聪明得很，也不是真的这么乖。就在玩弄哥哥方面，他有其他人都没有的优势，毕竟他是跟着哥哥最久的那一个，也是哥哥第一个男人。

“深一点，进来，啊，啊，不要了，已经很深了……”泰容胡言乱语喊着，又被接连的进入插得叫不出来。

李永钦抓着他的手为自己手淫，很快又嫌不够，伸到泰容的嘴边来让他含住。

“泰容哥要努力一点哦，等会就不会这么辛苦，啊，不哭不哭，ten帮你把眼泪擦掉。”李永钦抹着他哭成包子的脸，鼓鼓的腮部是因为尽力在服侍自己的结果，“不哭了，我们可是会看你哭欺负得你更凶的人哦。”

又有一个人悄悄加入了战局。边伯贤趴在床的另一边，逗弄泰容身上敏感的地方。他知道只要顺着腰侧摸下去，这个人就会战栗不止。如果玩弄他的乳头，他就会更快高潮。

太阳已经出来有一会了。晨光斜着打在泰容的身上，凑近一些，可以看到他身上光照出的金色绒毛。他的身体很瘦，只有四肢看起来有点肉。边伯贤喜欢捏他的大腿根部，匀称的腿部总是很吸引他。

泰容在李马克射进来的时候高潮了，紧紧地绞着弟弟的肉棒，好像在渴求他的精子。

“是不是差不多也应该给我们生一个宝宝啦。”不知道谁在对他说话，泰容觉得羞耻，却无暇去确认。

好在，李永钦也打算放过他一样，草草就射了出来。边伯贤把他抱在怀里，温柔地亲了他一会，时光好像静止了一样。

“我放了洗澡水哦。”李泰民走进来，看到床上四个人有点昏昏欲睡，打发他们去浴室里。“带他去洗澡，不要着凉了。”几个人呆得像鸟一样，迟钝得要命，把李泰民看笑了。他过去敲泰容的额头，

“别睡了，去洗完澡再睡，嗯？”

李泰容含糊着，也不知道是不是答应。边伯贤抱起他来，这个人又瘦又轻，并不吃力。

说起来，到了浴室应该继续干什么，几个人心照不宣罢了。李泰民收拾完卧室，又向浴室走去，刚到门口便听见里面令人脸红心跳的声音。

是不知道什么时候加入的Kai和Lucas。两个人交替着玩弄泰容。从一个怀抱又被拥入另一个人的怀抱，好像不会休止的激烈进攻。

可怜的被争夺者，像玩具一样回转在他们的怀抱里，只能抽着气叫着“饶了我，不行了”，然后又被强制高潮。

已经高潮过好几轮，还是没有给放过的泰容，看到李泰民回来，低低喊着泰民哥哥。李泰民亲吻他，问他，容容，舒服吗。李泰容委屈着摇了摇头，又点了点头。

“我们容儿，明明就很喜欢嘛。已经被干过这么多次了，还是紧紧吸着不放，嗯，还出了这么多水，”金钟仁把泰容交给Lucas，又过来和好友说话。

“你可没有看到刚刚容儿喊‘老公操我’的样子，”他说着，“操，实在太诱人了。还不想放过他。”

只要故意不给他，他就会忍不住乖乖叫老公，扒着自己的肉穴求他们进来。浴室里雾气缭绕，他发情起来体温很高，一边自慰一边等着被宠爱。金钟仁喜欢彻底地占有他，把他搞得一团乱，还是要主动求着自己进去，然后被操得不停淫叫。

“受不了了，呜……射给我，我想要老公的精液，”

和金钟仁不一样，Lucas喜欢射在他脸上，然后让他全部吃进去，再好好清理自己的肉棒。李泰容顺从的样子让他得到满足感。只要他向泰容要求的，仿佛几乎没有做不到的事。因为自己是他最疼爱的弟弟之一。他有在利用这一点。他们几个人，都有在用自己独特的方式占据他心里的位置，达成最后这个古怪的平衡。

李泰容被指引着舔掉Lucas手上的液体，迷迷糊糊地想，自己今天一定会睡到没有知觉。他觉得自己好累，身体却依旧很兴奋。脑海里面走马灯式的闪过的，是在这个充满水汽又暧昧的空间的情事。为了让自己失去羞耻心反复进行的调教，经常发生在这里。

他们会趁自己洗澡偷偷关掉灯，在黑暗里抱他，让他猜进入自己身体的是谁；只有猜对了才会得到满足。

长年累积的压力，和性欲一起被彻彻底底地释放出来。成为离开他们会活不下去的存在。

李泰民抱着他坐进放了温水的浴缸里，其他人围过来，都看着他昏昏欲睡的脸。

“容容喜欢我们吗？”被反复确认过多次，每一次都还是会再被问起的问题。

他闭上眼睛，感受到光也不是，黑暗也不是的世界。他身处在这个世界上，最被爱着却又最痛苦的地方。

“喜欢。”

这两个字仿佛有魔力，让所有人都如释重负起来。


End file.
